List of Rewrite singles
The following is a list of music singles related to the Rewrite franchise, with track listing. Philosophyz Philosophyz was released on January 28, 2011, bearing the catalog number KSLA-0067. The main track is used as the first opening theme of the visual novel, while the B-side track is used as the ending theme for Kotori, Chihaya, and Lucia routes The cover art, featuring the five heroines, is illustrated by Itaru Hinoue and is based on the main menu screen visuals of the game. # Philosophyz # Beyond the Darkness (闇の彼方へ Yami no Kanata e) # Philosophyz (Game size Ver.) # Beyond the Darkness (Game size Ver.) # Philosophyz (off vocal Ver.) # Beyond the Darkness (off vocal Ver.) Rewrite Rewrite was released on May 27, 2011, bearing the catalog number KSLA-0069. The track is used as the second opening theme of the visual novel. The cover art, featuring all of the main cast, is illustrated by Motoki Tanaka. # Rewrite - comp. and lyrics by Yoffy, arr. Ken'ichirou Oh'ishi. # Rewrite (Game size Ver.) # Rewrite (off vocal Ver. # Rewrite (Instrumental Ver.) Philosophyz/Modest Beginning Philosophyz/Modest Beginning (ささやかなはじまり Sasayaka na Hajimari) was released on July 27, 2016, bearing the catalog number KSLA-0118. The single contains the first opening and ending theme of the TV Anime series. The cover art, featuring Kotori Kanbe, is based on the anime Teaser Visual illustrated by Itaru Hinoue. # Philosophyz ~TV Animation Ver.~ # Modest Beginning ~TV Animation Ver.~ # Philosophyz ~TV Animation Ver.~ (TV Size) # Modest Beginning ~TV Animation Ver.~ (TV Size) # Philosophyz ~TV Animation Ver.~ (Instrumental) # Modest Beginning ~TV Animation Ver.~ (Instrumental) End of the World End of the World was released on September 21, 2016, bearing the catalog number KSLA-0120. The main track is used as the opening theme of the Anime-Original Route. The cover art, featuring Kotarou Tennouji, is illustrated by Itaru Hinoue. # End of the World # Lousy Song (へたくそな唄 Hetakuso na Uta) # End of the World (TV Size) # End of the World (Instrumental) # Lousy Song (Instrumental) Word of Dawn Word of Dawn was released on September 21, 2016, bearing the catalog number KSLA-0121. The main track is used as the ending theme of the Anime-Original Route. The cover art, featuring Kagari, is illustrated by Itaru Hinoue. # Word of Dawn # Happy-Go-Lucky☆Salvation (おきらく☆きゅうさい Okiraku☆Kyuusai) # Word of Dawn (TV Size) # Word of Dawn (Instrumental) # Happy-Go-Lucky☆Salvation (Instrumental) Last Desire Last Desire will be released on March 22, 2017, bearing the catalog number KSLA-0129. The main track is used as the opening theme of the anime adaptation of Terra Route, while the B-side track is the theme song of Rewrite IgnisMemoria. The cover art, featuring Kotarou Tennouji and Kagari, is based on the 2nd Season's second Key Visual. # Last Desire # Ignis Memory # Last Desire (TV Size) # Last Desire (Instrumental) # Ignis Memory (Instrumental) Instincts '''Instincts '''will be released on March 22, 2017, bearing the catalog number KSLA-0130. The main track is used as the ending theme of the anime adaptation of Terra Route. The cover art features Kagari. # Instincts # Cradles Tale # Instincts (TV Size) # Instincts (Instrumental) # Cradles Tale (Instrumental) Category:Music